


Never Forget Me

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Dimitri has been ignoring Byleth, which leaves him wondering why. When Byleth confronts Dimitri, he learns something sad.





	Never Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the 5 years later phase
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. PLEASE PLAY THE GAME FIRST BEFORE READING THIS

_KNOCK_

Nothing.

_KNOCK_

Nothing.

_KNOCK_

"Dimitri? Hey, it's me."

Dimitri didn't answer the door, even after he heard the knock and the voice. Dimitri just sat at his desk. Just staring into nothing specifically. More knocks are heard on his door. "Dimitri? Please open the door..." The voice said more. Dimitri knows this voice.

This voice belongs to Byleth.

Of course, the professor.

Dimitri didn't answer. Byleth knocked on the poor lonely door again. "Dimitri, please...open the door..." Byleth begged, hoping that Dimitri will come out and not stay in his room for the 18th time. But the times he ignored the professor was more than 18. Dimitri sighed, knowing that not saying anything will not work, decided to open the door for the professor. "Yes, professor?" He replied a little bit sternly, hoping that Byleth will go away. Byleth sensed the stern tone in his voice.

"Um...never mind...I can see you are not in the mood to talk to me...I was gonna tell you to come for dinner anyway..."

"No, professor, wa-"

The green haired professor walked off before Dimitri could say any further. Rage began to wash through his body. Not at Byleth. Not at anybody. But at himself. He _literally _shoved the professor away. Just...why the hell did he have to do it? Dimitri looked at himself in a mirror. Of course...the eyepatch on his right eye. He really loves the aqua green haired professor. He has a special love for him. Yes, he hates to admit a fact about himself.

He's bisexually gay.

Dimitri sighed. All he wants to do is to roam his hands around Byleth...to feel the warmth of his body. If he wanted that, then...why did he ignore him? Why did he shove him away like that? All Dimitri wants to do is to tell Byleth how he feels. In addition, he also remembers the nightmares he keeps getting.

But he knows that he can't do that when he is ignoring or shoving Byleth away or remember the tragedy that he survived in. Dimtri let out a yell of anger and he shoved all the papers that was on his desk off, allowing the papers to fall on the ground in a sad way. Dimitri sat in the chair of it and he laid on his head on it before he began crying softly.

He knows he needs to tell him. Somehow.

* * *

Byleth is sobbing in his room. He finished eating his dinner but it didn't get rid of the empty deep void that is still residing in his body from the Blue Lions leader ignoring him. "W-Why?! Why the hell does he ignore me? Byleth cried out in his sobbing cry. "This is like the the 34th time he ignored me! It doesn't make any sense!" He cried even more.

"That's it! I had it! I HAD IT!"

Byleth grabbed a nearby breakable thing he can find, typically a vase, and he threw it against the wall, causing it to break into lonely pieces that is filled with the same sadness that is in the empty void in inside of Byleth.

Dimitri passed by his room and he heard the professor he love sob harshly in his room and the vase sadly breaking into small lonely pieces. His heart hurt as if rose thorns pierced through his heart. He hates to see Byleth like this. The one he loves. To think that he would shove the kind and gentle professor away...to see him so hurt like this...

His heart felt like it was breaking...

He walked away quickly to avoid any people seeing him and getting the wrong idea.

* * *

In the dining hall the next day however...it only got worse...

Byleth avoided eye contact from Dimitri and pretty much from everyone else, which concerned them. Everybody looked at him and at Dimitri and it was the same process. "Did something happen...?" Mercedes whispered. Ashe shrugged. "I have no idea..." Ashe whispered back to a concerned Mercedes. Annette was suspicious though.

She knew that something was up.

Dimitri hunged his head low in order to avoid eye contact with everybody. Byleth sighed and stood up and walked out of the dining hall without saying anything, much to everyone's shock. "Did he just walk out without saying anything?" Sylvain asked, concern washing over him. Annette nodded. "Something is up..." Annette said. They looked at the professor's plate, noticing that the food was not entirely eaten. Only little bits if it was eaten.

Dimitri sighed sadly. He decided that he needs to talk to somebody about his problems. At least the next day. Once he finished eating, he got up and left.

* * *

"You love who?!"

A voice yelled. Dimitri decided to talk to Claude. A shocked expression appeared on Claude's face. As well as water was spilled from his mouth all over Dimitri's face. Realization washed through Claude as he realized what he did to the Blue Lions leader. "Oh...sorry, Dimitri." Claude said as he pulled out a small towel to wipe off the water. "No, it's fine." Dimitri replied as he stood still so that Claude can clean him. "I'm surprised, Dimitri." Claude said after 10 minutes of silence. "To think that you are gay for Byleth."

"I know...it's pathetic."

Aqua green colored eyes widened.

"No, it's not pathetic!"

Blue eyes widened from this.

"It's not pathetic, Dimitri." Claude stated. "People can love who they want to love. And I know that you can't shove the love away. Shoving love away...it means that is not love at all. But I know you love him so much. As long as you are okay with it, I'm okay with it as well." Dimitri's heart melted at this.

Claude understands every problem. Just like how Dedue does.

At least Claude understands him. "T-Thank you, Claude. You have no idea how much that meant." Claude smiled. "Yeah, no problem. Just know that I'm willing to support you anywhere." Dimitri smiled. Suddenly, the doors swinged open out of nowhere, thus breaking the silence. Byleth walked in. He seemed angry yet so...sad. Claude and Dimitri turned to see him.

It made Dimitri's heart ache.

Byleth's eyes was red. It seemed that he sobbed again in his room for how many times. He was legit furious, no...very angry at Dimitri for ignoring him so many times and he has lost his patience. He had it.

He's done. He fucking had it.

He walked straight to them. "Claude, can I have some time with Dimitri? Alone." Byleth said, his voice filled with a mix of anger and sadness. However, his voice was filled with more sadness though. Claude nodded as he knew what could possibly happen. Once Claude was gone...

"Professor, what do-"

** _SLAP!_ **

Dimitri held his right cheek. The boy he loves...the professor...literally slapped him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Byleth yelled angrily as tears began to run down his tear stained face. "What do you me-" Dimitri was cut off again. "Why are you ignoring me?!" Byleth yelled, his voice breaking. "Was it something I did?!"

To see Byleth like this...

It hurts his heart...

"Do you hate me?!" He yelled. The moment that question left his mouth, Dimitri's heart hurt even more.

Does he actually hate him...?

"Tell me this damn instant! Why do you ignoring me?!" Byleth yelled as more tears fell down. He was so pissed...yet so sad. Dimitri knew ignoring him was never the best idea at all.

This literally left Byleth hurt.

Dimitri knew he had to comfort his crying crush. But how? Byleth is so pissed that he can probably break his bones, despite the fact he is stronger than the professor but still...

Dimitri decided to suck it up. He got closer to a scowling Byleth and embraced him, causing a soft quiet gasp to escape the professor's mouth. "Look, Byleth...I didn't mean to ignore you...to hurt you..." Byleth sighed sadly when he heard Dimitri apologizing. "There was too much damn things I had to do and-"

He was once again cut off.

"And what makes you think you can ignore me, huh?!" Byleth said as more tears fell down his tear stained face. "You act like I don't even exist!" Dimitri sighed. He knew at that point.

He can't hide it any further.

Dimitri then kissed his lips. Byleth's eyes widened as he felt those lips against his own. Byleth didn't know what to do. But he gently kissed back.

_W-Why is this happening? This feels so...so..._

_Happy..._

The two boys remained kissing. They broke apart for air. "You...what?" Byleth asked, still shocked from the sudden kiss. "I'm sorry for not telling you this...but I love you, professor." Dimitri confessed to the green haired professor. Byleth remained shocked. His lips began to quiver. Dimitri knew what was gonna happen.

The professor is about to cry.

Dimitri embraced him again. Byleth embraced him back as he began to cry all over again. "If you really love me, then it doesn't give you the right to just ignore or shove me away..." Byleth said through his sobbing. Dimitri felt his heart ache even more. He also knew he had to tell him about his nightmares. "Byleth...there is something I have to tell you..." Dimitri said to Byleth. The crying aqua green haired professor looked up at him. "I...the reason I was ignoring you was because of my nightmares...and my feelings for you." Dimitri explained.

Byleth was about to say something but Dimitri cut him off. 

"Not because I hate you...it's because both my feelings for you and the nightmares became overwhelming for me..." Dimitri explained even further. Byleth felt more tears coming into his eyes. "Most of the nightmares was about everyone dying...especially you..." Byleth's eyes widened at this. "My feelings for you was so strong...it got me thinking that you would reject me...and t-that you would find s-someone better than m-me..."

Tears began to fill his own eyes.

Shit.

"Dimitri, are you-"

A nod.

Dimitri began crying softly. Byleth cried alongside him as they are still holding onto each other. "P-Please...don't c-cry..." Byleth said to his crying crush. The embrace only got a little tighter as Dimitri's embrace got a little tighter. Byleth began to cry all over again as seeing Dimitri crying began to make sadness wash through him.

Byleth reached up and kissed him in the lips. Dimitri's eyes widened at this but he kissed back. The kiss however got a little bit...

Intimate.

Their tongues came in contact. Dimitri heard Byleth making a "Mmm~" as they continued to kiss. Dimitri picked him up and carried him into his room.

* * *

The moment Dimitri arrived carrying Byleth to his room, he set Byleth down on the bed so that he can close the door and lock it. Once doing so, he climbed onto the bed and began to ravage Byleth's sweet lips.

"Mmm~"

Byleth gently moaned in the kiss as he felt Dimitri's tongue. Byleth then felt hands reaching to his pants and unbuckle the belt. "Are we...gonna do it?" Byleth asked to which Dimitri nodded to. "Oh hell yeah we are." Dimitri replied, to which Byleth gently laughed to. Byleth helped Dimitri undress him by removing his entire tops, which reveals his upper part of his body. Dimitri took in the sight.

Byeth looked downright hot.

Dimitri then pulled Byleth's pants off. This left Byleth only in his boxers. Byleth panted, desperately wanting Dimitri inside of him. Dimitri removed his armor and his clothing but leaving his boxers on. "H-Hurry, Dimitri..." Byleth begged. Dimitri smiled and kissed his neck, causing Byleth to moan. "O-Oh..."

Dimitri smiled. He knew that he won't have to worry about anything as long as Byleth is besides him. Byleth wrapped his arms around his neck as Dimitri continued to kiss him in the neck. "A-Aah..." Byleth moaned even more. Dimitri removed his boxers and began stroking him.

More moans.

Sounds like music to his ears.

"_Dimitri_..." Byleth moaned out so lovingly. Dimitri chuckled and stroked him faster. Byleth moaned once more. Dimitri looked at his boxers.

Oh shit.

His length is throbbing in his boxers. Dimitri stopped his movements to remove his boxers, leaving Byleth to blush when he saw how big his length is. Holy shit. Dimitri went back to stroking him with the same fast pace. "Dimitri, go faster!" Byleth moaned out loudly. Dimitri followed his commands. He then felt something. He looked down.

Motherfucker.

The professor is literally stroking his length. Dimitri moaned and rocked his hips with his beloved's hand movements. "Faster, profes-" Dimitri breathed out before being cut off. "Byleth. Call me Byleth." Byleth said to him as he went faster with his movements. Dimitri groaned loudly. "Damn, Byleth..." Dimitri said in his groans. Byleth looked at Dimitri's face, studying it.

A heavy red blush was on his face. The eyepatch still remained on his eye. His mouth was open as groans escaped his mouth. Dimitri quickened his pace at stroking Byleth's length. Byleth moaned loudly. After a few minutes of stroking, both of them came together. Byleth's loud moan mixed with Dimitri's deep groan.

Their release spilled on the floor and parts of Dimitri's bed. They kissed each other once their heartbeats calmed down. Once they broke apart, Byleth smiled. "Put it in..." Byleth breathed out. Dimitri's eyes widened a little. "Are you sure?" Dimitri asked, to which Byleth nodded. Dimitri nodded and was about to insert it...

_KNOCK_

They flinched when they heard the knock. Thank Sothis that the door is locked. "W-Who is it?" Dimitri asked. "Dimitri? Are you coming to the dining hall for dinner?"

It was Annette.

Dimitri and Byleth looked at each other. "Y-Yes. I will be right there." Dimitri said and they heard footsteps walking away. They sighed sadly. Their moment had to be cut short. Once they got dressed and cleaned the mess (the blanket is gonna have to wait ehehe), Dimitri noticed the sadness in the professor. "Don't worry." Dimitri said to his sad beloved. "We will continue this tonight." There was a hint of seductive in his voice. Byleth smirked.

"We sure will."


End file.
